


Glow

by ddelusionall



Series: Glow Holes [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, inappropriate use of glowsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun is dragged to the newest club in town by his best friends.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Glow Holes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733656
Kudos: 4





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

You know, sometimes, when someone knocks on your door, you have this thought: don’t answer it. You don’t need to answer it. Besides, you’re busy randomly searching for nonsense on Naver. Ooh, _types in nonsense_. But then, that annoying someone knocks again. A little more frantic, and you think, hey someone may have died, but do you really want to open the door to that information?

And then your best friend starts shouting. “Yoochun, you mother fucker, you better come and open this door. We know you’re home.”

And his boyfriend mutters, “Like he’d go out.”

And then his other boyfriend slaps the other boyfriend for being rude, and then before the two of them can get into an argument, your best friend uses the key you gave him years ago and always meant to take back to unlock the door on his own.

And now the three of them are standing in your living room, towering over you, all dressed up and ready to go clubbing, and you’re trying to talk your way out of it, but really all you can do is stare.

Yeah, that’s where I am right now.

“You have to come with,” Yunho said.

“Or else,” Changmin added, muscled arms crossed.

“Or else what?” I shot back.

Changmin opened his mouth to threaten me, but Jaejoong put a hand on his arm and said, “Or else you will have gone exactly four months, two weeks, and five days without getting laid.”

Yunho had the nerve to laugh, and if he wasn’t stronger than me and didn’t have two incredibly strong boyfriends, I would have punched him.

Jae flung his arm around my shoulders and said, “Chunnie, darling. Why are you even resisting? You know you can’t resist me when I want something. And I want you to come with us.”

Jae led me down the hall to my room. The TV turned on behind me and HoMin argued over what to watch.

“Strip, darling,” Jae said and went into my closet.

“So where are we going?” I asked as I did as I was ordered.

Jae threw a pair of black jeans toward me, and a black tank top. When he turned around, he frowned and shook his head. “I said strip. No boxers.”

“What?”

“No panties,” Jae said slowly. “You won’t get those jeans on if you’re wearing panties.”

“Fuck, Jae. No.” I reached for the sweats I had been wearing.

I really should have seen it coming. My breath left me in a whoosh as Jae tackled me to the bed.

“Changmin!” he shouted.

“Jae!” I shouted.

“What?” Changmin shouted.

“Asshole!” Yunho shouted. “That was right in my ear.”

Jae rolled his eyes as the two of them bickered. He pushed my shoulders to the bed and said, “Just take the damn boxers off.”

I couldn’t help it and moaned when he shifted a bit to get off me, pushing our crotches together.

He smirked at me. “That’s it. You need to get laid.”

Since I was still a bit frazzled from the moment, Jae grabbed the tops of my boxers and yanked them off.

“Get dressed,” he demanded. “I have to go make sure Changmin doesn’t render Little Yunho pointless for the night.”

He left the room and I lay naked on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been way too long since I went out, and a lot longer since I’d gotten laid. Jae was always right. Sometimes it just pissed me off.

I stood up and molded the black jeans to my body, shifting my cock around so I could button the fly. God, these pants were tight. The black tank top barely touched the top of the pants. I looked like a slut.

I left the room and found the three of them making out on my couch, Yunho on his back, Changmin lying on him and Jae on the floor. I watched for a moment and sneered. It was my own damn fault, first for introducing Jaejoong to Changmin and then for not being more aware of the mess of a relationship he had with Yunho before that. Everything had calmed down though. Jae and Yunho never fought like they used to, they no longer broke up every two weeks. Adding Changmin to the mix had strengthened them all.

They all wore black pants. Yunho wore a tight t-shirt, Changmin a button down and Jae a loose, deep v-neck. Changmin’s fingers were currently rubbing up and down the skin revealed by the shirt.

“Okay, so where are we going?” I asked again.

The others ignored me for moment, and then with a sigh, Jaejoong broke away. They all exchanged a lovey-dovey, sappy gaze and nauseating smiles, and then Jaejoong stood up.

“Glow. It’s a new club, only been open for three weeks.”

Jae held his hands out for Changmin and hauled him to his feet.

“Glow?” I said.

Yunho nodded as he stood up. “Yeah, for long periods they turn the lights off and all you can see are glow sticks.”

“A raver club?”

“No,” Jae said. “Well, I’m sure there are ravers there, but it’s all about the dancing. Really. It’s awesome. We went last weekend, and dude, you’re going to love it.”

“Why?”

“The anonymity. When it’s dark, you don’t care about who you’re dancing with, you just dance. And if you find someone you want to do more than dance with, they have private rooms.”

I wanted to argue. I wanted to stay home. I did not want to go to some club and grind up against faceless strangers.

But Jaejoong had this look in his eyes that said if I tried to back out of it, he wouldn’t talk to me for weeks. Which isn’t as bad as it sounds, but that also meant no more home-cooked meals from Jaejoong, and being cut off from that was not an option. I gathered my phone, keys and ID, debit card, and then under the suspicious glares of the three of them, I left the apartment.

“You don’t have to be a dick about it,” Changmin muttered.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

The club was everything Jaejoong said it was going to be: dark, flashes of glow sticks, and hot faceless bodies.

Of course, the club wasn’t always completely dark, that would have been an insane and dangerous hazard, but there were times, ten or fifteen minutes, when all the lights went out, save for a few small safety lights on the floor, a dim glow of arrows pointing the way to the exit in case of an emergency.

And the glow sticks. God, the lights went out and everyone cheered and the glow sticks went crazy, swirling around and over each other in neon pink, green, blue, yellow, purple, orange.

Jaejoong cornered me at the bar and said, “I will buy you drinks if you promise to hook up with someone, anyone, I don’t care who, but you must get fucked tonight.”

I rolled his eyes. “I’ll buy my own drinks.”

“You think that was an offer?” Jaejoong said. “I am going to buy you drinks, and to thank me for it, you are going to get laid.”

“Whatever.”

Jaejoong cracked a glow stick and shook it up. The green flared between us for a moment and then Jaejoong shoved it into my hand.

“Go dance.”

I downed the shot in my hand and said, “Fine. But I’m only getting laid for you.”

Jae laughed.

I wasn’t the best dancer. I could move, sure, I knew how to keep my body loose and fluid, and dancing with Yunho and Jaejoong and Changmin over the years helped. I saw a flash of Changmin’s face bathed in pink, and hoped for their sake that it was Yunho who’d been attached to his neck.

Most of the dancers were dressed in black, turning everything into a sea of bodies. I lost myself in the sea, dancing, grinding. The first time lips pressed against mine, I jerked back, but the second and third time, I went with it. I didn’t care, but there had to be someone there I wanted to go home with. It was hard, relying on feelings and physical cues when I was so used to using my eyes.

A pair of hands settled on my hips, a body pressed against my back. The sway of my dance aligned with his. I ran my hand up his shoulder, gripping his neck. His hands slid around my stomach. He had glow sticks woven through his fingers, both blue. One moved up, fingers testing my muscles (I had some, thank you very much). I lurched when attention turned to my nipple. Lips pressed against my bare shoulder. I sighed and got lost in his body and the feel of his breath on my neck.

There was a collective groan around the dance floor as the lights came back on.

I did not open my eyes.

His lips trailed up my neck, over my cheek. I turned my head at the invitation and we kissed, tongues dancing along to the beat. The songs changed, one flowed into another, sweat gathered on our skin, but still we danced. I did not want to let him go.

A loud cheer signified the dousing of the lights, and I opened my eyes, only able to see the curve of his jaw. I ran my teeth over it, my tongue following.

“Room?” he whisper-shouted into my ear, voice deep with lust.

I swallowed, but didn’t answer. Was I … was I ready to go into a room with this faceless stranger?

He cupped my erection, pulling a moan from me. Okay, I was ready.

Our lips met again. He unbuttoned my jeans. My breath sped up as my cock was freed. His hand wrapped around it and stroked. No one could see anything, but there was no saying how long the lights would be off.

“Room,” I said back. I had no desire for everyone on the dance floor to see my cock.

He moved, guiding me around people that I could barely see. I gave up trying and shut my eyes. He stopped a few moments later.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, hand still on my cock.

“God, yes,” I replied. “I … fuck, I want to get in a room before I come.”

His hand sped up on my cock, and I whimpered.

He chuckled and then said, “Okay. Just a sec.”

I opened my eyes, and barely made out the door before us. There was a key pad, glowing a soft green. Fingers tapped in a code, and the key pad turned red, flashing the word ‘occupied’. He reached around me and opened the door and led me into a dark room.

“Lights on or off?”

“Off.”

He laughed. “I’m not ugly, you know, and neither are you.”

“Just … off.”

“Okay. Bed is about three steps in front of you.”

I took three steps and reached out until I felt the mattress. The noise from the club diminished, but the heavy bass shook the walls. I blamed my speeding heart on it.

There was a bright light from where he stood and I shut my eyes against it, catching only a glimpse of the silhouette of his body. Broad shoulders, small waist. But that I knew just from dancing with him. The room went dark again. The first crack of a glow stick made me jump. Everything glowed blue, and then purple and green and yellow. The light was enough that I could see his strong jaw and muscled shoulders. He tossed them and they landed in a colorful pile at the end of the bed.

The bed dipped as he crawled over my body, hands and legs on either side of me. He kissed me again. My hands settled on his hips and then pushed up, tugging at his t-shirt until it was pulled over his head.

I moaned when my hands hit the heat of his skin.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Why?”

I felt him smile. “Personal curiosity.”

“Yoochun.”

“Yoochun. Top or bottom?”

“B-bottom.”

He hummed in approval. His hand wrapped around my cock again. I cried out, back arching, fingers digging into the muscles of his body. His kiss was intoxicating, never enough and I begged for more with my lips and tongue, but he kept it steady, firm, until I was a willing pile of mush underneath him.

Little twists of his hand rotated pleasure through me, and I felt it thrum along my skin in time with the bass of the music. I wanted to warn him that I was going to come, to have him stop, but he didn’t, and somehow I knew that he knew I was going to come and he kept going anyway.

I wanted to call his name, but I forgot to ask.

I wanted to break away from his lips and breath, but he pressed harder, keeping me captive.

My orgasm was quick and powerful, my hips jerking up as I came, my release landing heavy against the fabric of my shirt. As I tried to recover, he tugged on my pants. I lifted my hips and he pulled them off. I heard the rustle of clothes signifying that he was stripped also. Carefully, I rolled up the bottom of the come-covered tank, and then pulled it over my head.

A yellow glow traveled over my body, illuminating his face while he licked at my skin. He was gorgeous, but the details were too hard to decipher. I watched as his tongue lapped up come from my body.

“You ready?” he asked.

I nodded.

The yellow glow moved as he kneeled, ass against my knees. My eyes had grown used to the dull-colored from the glow sticks, not enough to see details, but enough to see him pick up something and upend it. My leg jerked when cool liquid splattered on my skin.

“Sorry,” he said and shifted so I could move my legs. I pulled them up, hands behind my knees. He repositioned. Lips pressed against my inner thigh. Slick fingers traced up and down my body, teasing over my entrance. My eyes shut as he slipped his finger in, plunging me into darkness again. God, it was tight, and uncomfortable. It’d definitely been way too long since I’d been fucked.

“God, you’re tight,” he whispered, echoing my thoughts. He fucked me slowly, but steady, like he had kissed me. His breath was warm on my thigh, his other hand soft on my leg. After a few minutes, he removed his finger, added lube and then pressed in two. I arched my neck back with a moan.

“Been awhile?” he asked.

“Too long.”

The preparation was tortuous. I wanted him to speed up, but it felt so fucking good that all I managed to say was more over and over again. After he finally stretched me out enough with three fingers, he withdrew them. I sighed, relaxed my hold on my legs so my nails weren’t quite digging into my skin. My cock was hard and leaking precome all over my stomach.

He touched his tongue to my hole and I whimpered and shouted something. He chuckled and licked me again, running his tongue over the loosened muscle.

“Yoochun. Watch me.”

I opened my eyes and looked down my body. The yellow glow stick was in his hand, throwing light on his face and perfect smile. The light moved away from him and centered on my skin. He dragged the rounded end of the glow stick over the bend in my hip and then up the curve of my ass. My moan turned into almost a scream when he pushed it inside me. I watched as the light disappeared over and over, pumping inside me. Blue joined yellow. He smiled at my cry and then twisted the glow sticks inside me, over and around each other. One pressed against the bundle of nerves of my prostate and I cried out louder, twisting my hips, trying to fuck myself on them.

He paused and let me catch my breath. A green glow covered us. I winced as he pushed it in. The glow sticks weren’t any thicker than his fingers, but they were longer.

“Oh, god,” I stammered as he moved only one, keeping the other two inside me. He rotated them, fucked me with one, two or all three of them. My orgasm swam around my skin again, and this time, I managed to tell him I was going to come. He stopped, forcing a whine from my throat.

“One more?” he asked with a grin.

I looked through blurry eyes at him and all I saw was a purple glow. I whimpered and he took that as a yes and pushed a fourth glow stick inside me. I had never, ever felt so full. God, I was not kinky. I didn’t even own a dildo until Jaejoong bought me one a year ago.

He moved them all, slowly, in and out of my body, adding a twist when they were at the deepest part of me. It took me a long time to realize I was moaning every time he moved them.

Pleasure wrapped around me, crashed through me. I stammered another warning, but instead of stopping like last time, he fucked me faster, slamming the glow sticks into my body. I cried out as my orgasm ripped through my skin, and I came without having my cock touched, pumping white on my stomach.

All my energy went to my orgasm and I let go of my knees with a whimper as my muscles refused to cooperate.

He chuckled and moved his hand. The glow sticks stayed inside me, my body clenching around them.

Again he cleaned up my come with his tongue, moaning as he licked it up. He hovered over my body and kissed me. I jerked in surprise as come entered my mouth, but moaned and tried to eat his mouth. He smiled against my lips.

“Feel good?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Have I played with you enough?”

“Yes.”

We kissed again, and as my mind cleared (well, as much as it could with those glow sticks still sending shots of pleasure along my skin), I realized I had barely touched him. I reached for him. He moaned when my fingers wrapped around his cock. He was bigger than me, and I moaned thinking of him inside me, hands at my hips, taking me from behind.

“Fuck me,” I said and then bit his lower lip. “Please, god, fuck me.”

“How?” he asked, amused.

“From behind.”

“Yes, sir.” He climbed off me and let me roll over.

I groaned as the glow sticks slipped, but before they could fall out, his hand was there, holding them in.

“Fuck,” I said and pushed back against his hand.

“Hold them,” he demanded.

I reached behind me and gripped the ends of the glow sticks. My eyes went wide at feeling how stretched open I was. The bed moved as he climbed off. The suggestion of his body moved across the room. Once again, I was blinded by a bright square of light, but it was cut off just as quickly. Foil crinkled.

A condom. I would have forgotten.

And then I laughed as he rolled it on. It glowed in the dark.

He chuckled with me. “Fitting, yes?”

“God, yes, now come fit that inside me.”

His hand blocked out parts of his cock as he stroked himself. He came back to the bed, stopping at the edge.

“Ever sucked on a glowing cock?” he asked.

“First time for everything,” I said, and moved gingerly to the edge of the bed.

I licked the tip of his cock, tongue rolling smoothly over the condom. He nudged against my lips and I opened my mouth. It’d been a long time since I’d sucked on a cock, but I did my best, managing to get half of him down my throat before gagging. He was nice, and didn’t try for deeper.

“Fuck yourself, Yoochun,” he said.

Whimpering around his cock, I moved the glow sticks in and out of my body. My eyes shut tight as I moaned. Blue glowed behind my eyes and I opened them. He was holding another glow stick close, so he could see.

With a firm hand on my cheek, he yanked himself back and away from my mouth. “Too hot,” he muttered, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He climbed back on the bed and readjusted. He held the glow sticks and then with a light slap to my ass, said, “Come on. I’m getting jealous of these glow sticks.”

I managed to get on my knees, body shaking as he decided to make it difficult and fuck me with the glow sticks again. Body already weak, I lay my head on a pillow, clutching it to me, with my ass in the air. The glow sticks were moved, slowly, in and out, twisted around.

“Please,” I whispered.

I cried out as another glow stick was pushed into my body. I rocked back, whimpering as he laughed.

“I wonder how many of these I could get into your body.”

“No more, please. No more. Fuck me, god, fuck me.”

“I am,” he said and slammed the glow sticks in me, over and over until I was screaming, whimpering, sweating and frustrated tears were threatening to spill over my eyes, and another orgasm was threatening to spill onto the bed.

“Please, god, please, whatever your name is, just fuck me.”

His laugh echoed around the room. “Junsu,” he said. “My name is Junsu.”

“God, fine. Junsu, please, god, please fuck me.”

The glow sticks were yanked from me all at once, and I screamed, back arching. But I didn’t have time to relax. Junsu thrust his cock into me all at once.

“God! Fuck!”

“What was the point of telling you my name if you’re not going to scream it?” he asked, every other word punctuated by a thrust into my body.

“Sorry. Junsu. Fuck!” I buried my face into the pillow and screamed, twisting and shaking.

“Stroke your cock, Yoochun. I want to feel your body clenching around me when you come.”

I whimpered and managed to get a hand around my cock. I stroked fast, in time with him, matching him as he sped up. His breath grew labored. He gripped my hips and moved his knees and was suddenly fucking me deeper, faster. Unlike the first two, my next orgasm took its sweet time, ebbing with Junsu’s movements.

I’m pretty sure I was muttering his name, thrusting back to meet his body.

The flows of pleasure grew stronger and longer, teasing.

“Come, Yoochun,” Junsu said, stilted, hoarse, lusty.

And the thought of him trying not to come, the thought of Junsu coming, had my body shaking and jerking and screaming as another orgasm tore through me.

“Oh, fuck, Yoochun,” Junsu said. He stopped, cock buried deep in my body, and shook, moaning through his orgasm. We fell to the bed, Junsu moving to the side so he wouldn’t smash me. Belatedly I realized I landed in my own come. I heard the squelching sound of a condom being taken off.

“So, Yoochun,” Junsu said, lips against my shoulder blade. The cool end of a glow stick traced patterns up my back.

I grunted to show I was listening.

“Wanna go dance some more?”

I made an incredulous noise. “Fuck no. I’m not moving until the club owners make me.”

He laughed. “That will be sooner than you think. It’s after one.”

I moaned and buried into the pillow.

“So, no more dancing? How about we go to your place and take a nap, and then fuck again?”

“My place?”

“I have an annoying twin brother who will try to exorcise the gay devil from our bodies.”

I laughed.

“Yeah, I thought it was funny too until he actually tried it and I had to punch him. We love each other, but I promised to keep my homo-gross-ness—his word, not mine—out of our apartment.”

“Okay. Go find my clothes.”

Junsu laughed. “You mind if I turn the lights on now?”

“No.”

He rolled off the bed and padded over to the light switch. He flipped one and a dim light shone over the door. It wasn’t too bright and I was grateful. I got my first real look at Junsu. He seemed about my height. Bright orange hair, piercings in his ear and nipple and stomach. Fuck. I wanted to play with him some more. He was muscles all over and an ass that made me wish I had topped.

“You’re staring,” he sang as he bent over for clothes. He faced me, and I stopped breathing.

Seriously, how can one person be so perfect? His smile was angelic, lips almost pouty, dark eyes, strong cheekbones and jaw.

I propped up on an elbow and watched him dress. Jeans tighter than mine molded to his ass, the t-shirt was tight on his shoulders and bunched around his waist.

“I like staring at pretty things,” I said finally.

He laughed. “Do you like buying pretty things dinner?”

“Yes,” I said with a smile.

He threw my jeans at me. “Then hurry up. I’m starving.”

I gingerly sat up, eyes shutting as the ache spread along my lower back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just … god, I love the feeling of just being thoroughly fucked.”

He laughed again. I dressed slowly, and then made a face when I realized that I had come all over my shirt. Oh, well. It was dark in the club, right?

Junsu cleaned up after us, tossing the glow sticks and the condom into the trash. He took my hand and we left the room. The control panel turned blue and said _cleaning_ on it.

“This club is awesome,” I shouted in Junsu’s ear.

The lights were on and I scanned the dance floor, looking to YunJaeMin. Yunho and Changmin were still dancing, wrapped around each other. I found Jaejoong’s blond hair over at the bar.

“Hang on,” I shouted to him as we made our way to the door. “I have to tell my friends I’m leaving.”

He nodded and let me lead the way to the bar, never letting go of my hand. I forced my way to Jaejoong and kissed his cheek. He yelped, almost spilling his drink.

“I thought you left,” he said to me. I took his drink and downed it and signaled for another one. I tugged on Junsu’s arm. “Jaejoong, this is Junsu. Junsu, Jaejoong.”

Jae’s eyes went wide. “Hi,” he said with a smirk.

“Hi,” Junsu said with his perfect smile.

Jae looked back at me and then down my clothes, eyes focused on the come stain on my shirt. His smile widened.

“You should thank him,” I shouted over the music.

“Why?”

“You only had to buy me two drinks,” I said. I slammed the shot, and then quickly kissed Jaejoong’s cheek again. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You better.”

We left the bar. As we wove through the crowd again, I caught Changmin’s eyes. Changmin turned Yunho around and pointed to us. They both waved and I waved back.

“You have gorgeous friends,” Junsu said.

“Yeah, too bad they’re all taken with each other.”

“What?”

“They have this weird threesome relationship. Yunho and Jaejoong were on and off again, always fighting, and bickering, but always getting back together. And during one of their off times, I introduced Jaejoong to Changmin and then I walked into Jae’s apartment one day and found all three of them naked together, and they’ve been together now for two years.”

“Works for some people, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

Junsu waited until we were out of the club and waiting for a taxi. “What about you? What’s your story?”

“I don’t have a story. I’ve never been in a relationship for more than three or four months. I like being alone, and I’m too needy.”

“Wow. Talk yourself up next time.”

I smiled. I opened the door of the cab for him and he climbed inside.

“So where are we going for dinner?”

Junsu pulled out his cell phone as he told the cabby an address. He ordered food and then smiled. “We’ll pick it up, take it to your place, and then you can let me eat it off your body.”

I laughed. “That sounds like a perfect plan.”


End file.
